


Family Holiday Cookie Baking Day (Note the caps)

by jamesiee



Series: What's with these freaking birds? (12 Days of Christmas) [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Day 10: Christmas Cookies, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesiee/pseuds/jamesiee
Summary: Abbie: [Family Holiday Cookie Baking Day is a sacred traditionnot to be messed withI can’t believe adams gonna mess itupI trusted him]No way Josie: [we all did]Abbie: [can we uninvite him?]Mon-dot-com: [you missed the sibling return date by like 21 years.22?22]No way Josie: [damn]Abbie: [shit]a.DAMN: [you guys no im in this chat right?]No way Josie: [you’re voted off the island]Abbie changed a.DAMN’s name to a.DOPTEDa.DOPTED: [:’( ]Ransom crashes a Birkholtz family tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a fantastic holiday!  
> I'm following [omgnotanothercpblog's](http://omgnotanothercpblog.tumblr.com/post/153796265936/coming-soon-check-please-12-days-of-christmas) fic/art fest list.  
> This is unbeta'd so any spelling or grammar mistakes are completely my own. My [tumblr](http://chocolatechipcookiesplease.tumblr.com%20).

Day Ten: Christmas Cookies 

Family Holiday Cookie Baking Day had been marked on the calendar since the middle of the summer to account for the Birkholtzs siblings’ busy schedules, so when Adam texted the family group chat to ask to for a date change, Abbie immediately went into the separate chat she had with her siblings.

Abbie :

[WTF?]

No way Josie :

[I KNOW]

Mon-dot-com :

[It’s only a day guys. We’ll all still be here.]

No way Josie :

[so not the point]

Abbie :

[Family Holiday Cookie Baking Day is a sacred tradition

not to be messed with

I can’t believe adams gonna mess it

up

I trusted him]

No way Josie :

[we all did]

Abbie :

[can we uninvite him?]

Mon-dot-com :

[you missed the sibling return date by like 21 years

22?

22]

No way Josie :

[damn]

Abbie :

[shit]

a.DAMN :

[you guys no im in this chat right?]

No way Josie :

[you’re voted off the island]

_Abbie changed a.DAMN’s name to a.DOPTED_

a.DOPTED  :

[:’( ]

On December 19th (the day after the day marked in the family calendar as Family Holiday Cookie Baking Day), Abbie was taking the butter out of the fridge for the thumbprint shortbread cookies when the door opened.

“You were uninvited!” she hollered, at least 80 percent sure that it was Adam who had come in. She dodged the dishtowel Dad whipped at her.

“Go get tell your sisters we’re starting,” Mom ordered. Abbie did as she was told. She went up the stairs to find Monica and Josie in the room that Abbie and Josie would be sharing while they were home for the holidays. They were watching something on Josie’s laptop, 30 Rock from the sounds coming out of the tinny speakers.

“The prodigal son has returned,” she said, leaning on the doorframe. Monica snorted at the description. Adam was the only son, had been living with billet families since he was fourteen and the only Birkholtz sibling who’d left the state for school so their parents usually made a big deal when he came home from school.

“’Bout damn time,” Josie said, closing the laptop with her foot. She got up and ruffled Abbie’s hair as she passed on her way down, a reminder that even as the baby of the family, Josie, like Adam, had gotten their mother’s height. Abbie shoved her off and waited to walk down the stairs with Monica.

“Did he ever say why he wanted to change the day?” Abbie asked Monica. As the oldest sibling, she'd always been the closest with Adam since she had three years with him before Abbie was born.

“Something about wanting an extra day with his ‘boys’,” Monica shrugged. “C’mon.”

Abbie followed Monica down the stairs. She entered the kitchen ready to repeat her joke about the prodigal son (Dad always appreciated a good biblical joke, even if he was Jewish) but the sentence died when she took stock of who was actually in the kitchen.

With dark skin and short hair, he was one of the most attractive people Abbie had ever seen. He looked familiar, she'd probably seen him in Adam’s dumb facebook pictures when he remembered to update anything, but that was completely beside the point because he was here on Family Holiday Cooking Baking Day and he was not family.

“What.” Her statement went unanswered as she found herself smooshed into Adam’s chest in a hello hug.

“Abbie, favourite sister of mine!”

Abbie was unsurprised to hear that Adam still didn’t have an indoor voice. She let him pet her hair twice (she had missed him) before she pushed him away. “Bet you say that to all the sisters.” She fixed her hair as best she could.

Adam winked. “Yeah, but I don’t mean it.” His chuckle turned into a groan of pain when Josie chopped him in the throat. The attractive guy in the corner laughed out loud.

“You keep fuckin’ growing, you’re gonna be taller than me Jo-Jo,” Adam said when he got his wind back. “Oh, guys, this is my D-man, Ransom, er, Justin! He’s from Canada!”

Holiday baking started after Adam introduced Justin to everyone and Mom immediately put people to work. Abbie and Josie got sent to the sink to wash, peel, and core and cut the apples that would be made into Dad’s favourite apple cinnamon cookies.

“What the fuck,” Abbie whispered, looking over her shoulder to where Justin was winning points with Mom by answering all her questions with a charming smile while also cubing butter to be mixed into the shortbread. Adam was not doing his assigned job of halving the red candy cherries, instead staring at Justin with actual hearteyes.

“I know, gross.” Josie turned the tap louder.

“This is supposed to be Family Baking day.”

“I know.”

“Emphasis on _family_.”

“I got it Abbie. Watch your thumb there.”

Abbie looked down at the apple she was peeling. The paring knife was very close to cutting her thumb. She adjusted. “I’m pissed.”

“Really?” Josie snorted and, now finished washing all the apples, picked up her own knife.

“I thought this was well known family time,” Abbie muttered.

“Apparently Justin’s finals ran late and it was better for him to change his flight to fly to Toronto from here rather than try a catch a flight outta Boston.”

“How do you know that?” Abbie stared at Josie.

Josie shrugged. “I’ve been listening while you’re glaring.”

“Shut up.”

Throughout the afternoon of baking, Abbie felt her glare relax the more she watched Justin and Adam interact. Every time Justin spoke, Adam looked at him like the sun was shining out of his ass. Abbie would have thought Adam was pining if not for the fact that Justin looked at Adam the same way. They seemed to know where the other was at all times in the kitchen, which lessened the potentially for kitchen injuries substantially. Justin also had a wicked sense of humour and managed to chirp Adam in a way that Abbie was in awe of. He also took as much as he gave with more grace than Abbie thought was possible when dealing with Adam. By the end of the day, Abbie realized they were good together, and was even somewhat glad that Justin was here to make Adam laugh like an asshole. Seriously, he had a really loud laugh.

Once all the last batch of cookies was in the oven and the rest were cooling and waiting to be organized into Monica’s insane Tupperware system to the soundtrack of Josie's colourful commentary, Abbie found herself in the big chair in the living room, watching Rise of the Guardians with Justin and Adam. Abbie took Adam’s spot on the couch when he got up to refill the bowl of chips him and Justin had steadily worked through during movie.

“So I guess if you don’t break my brother’s heart, you can be officially invited to next Family Holiday Cookie Baking Day,” Abbie said. She felt Justin freeze beside her, an odd sight as he was in the middle of taking a sip of water. He eventually managed to finish swallowing the mouthful when he heard Adam's laugh spill over from the kitchen.

“Uh, thank you?” He replied.

Adam came back into the living room and Abbie patted Justin’s knee before she used it to push herself off the couch. “Mark your calendar.”

“No scaring away my friends Abs!” Adam said as he sat back down. He was closer than he probably needed to be but Justin didn’t shy away from the contact.

Abbie grinned and figured that it was okay that he had crashed Family Holiday Cookie Baking Day.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the time my cousin's boyfriend crashed Cousin Holiday Cookie Baking Day. I'm still so bitter about it.


End file.
